VideoGames
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: Siento unos grandes brazos abrazándome, estás borracho y comienzas a besarme lentamente el cuello. Lloro y sigo haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez, eso es en lo único que pienso. ¿en serio puedes llegar a amarme?... eres mi tío y yo un mocoso. Uno que te necesita para poder vivir. Sinbad x Alibaba [Fic también publicado en la cuenta MagiFanfiction] 3shot
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, este shot también se encuentra en la cuenta de MagiFanfiction, en la que posteamos varias escritoras fics de este anime.

Espero que les guste, para resumir, esto es un AU en donde Sinbad es el tío de Alibaba y est se siente atraído hacia él.

Es drama uwu.

* * *

**Video Games**

**.**

Llega nuevamente el verano y nuevamente yo regreso a tus garras. Mis padres se van anualmente a un viaje de negocios en Arabia y yo me quedo aquí en Japón sin nada que hacer, un adolescente de dieciocho años se encuentra con una mansión a su antojo y no sabe que destruir de ella o que vender para poder emborracharse con sus amigos, cada uno de ellos se va con sus respectivas familias y yo quedo sumido en una especie de tristeza de verano, ¿soy patético verdad?, quizá esa es la razón por la que mi madre habló contigo y desde hace tres años me voy a tu departamento a pasar las vacaciones.

Los primeros dos años eras demasiado bueno conmigo, pero de la misma manera eras estricto, hacías que llevara mis cuadernos para revisarlos, siempre, siempre intentando que yo mejorara en todo lo que pudiera; no sabes cuánto te agradezco por ello, he mejorado como persona y como amigo, al final me mostraste que la lealtad es buena para la vida; ¿pero que hago si me he enamorado de ti?, tu suave sonrisa, tus palabras de aliento y las noches jugando videojuegos.

Abro la puerta del lugar y te encuentras tendido en el suelo con una lata de cerveza, me miras, sonríes y me pides que me siente contigo a beber y a pasar de nivel, _porque está muy complicado en nivel legendario._

Te sonrío y tomo el segundo control, ya llevo una semana viviendo a tu lado, aguantando nuevamente la divertida monotonía que hemos venido creando, el único problema es que te he dicho cuanto me gustas y tú tan solo respondiste que era tu sobrinito y que no podías verme de esa manera.

– Eres el mejor de los mejores –Murmuro inclinado enfrente de ti, no espero nada más, acerco mis labios a los tuyos y los junto en un roce que no dura mucho. Sonrío, al menos me permites hacer esto cada vez que quiero y cada vez termino siendo absorbido por tu perfume favorito.

– Ven a jugar el Videojuego –Sentencias y yo aprieto varios botones con fastidio.

.

.

Arreglo el lugar, preparo a diario platillos que sé que te gustarán, he comenzado a ver las series que te gustan, también me he puesto a leer aquellas sagas que dices que son tus favoritas.

Es por ti, es por ti, todo es por ti, cada cosa que haga.

Te lo dije una noche entre lágrimas, _el cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo_, disfruto el amanecer y saber que veré tu sonrisa, anhelo poder pasar así todos los días de mi vida; pero en mi interior se por completo que solo son los pocos días de verano.

Me gustaría que me dijeras todas las cosas que quieres hacer, así quizá podríamos llevarnos mejor y yo te demostraría que mis sentimientos no son pasajeros.

Un día escuché tu conversación con Masrur, no era mi intención, sencillamente tomé el teléfono que estaba en mi habitación para llamar a Aladdín y escuché decirle a tu amigo que adorabas lo rebelde de Ja'far.

Cariño, ¿eso es cierto?

Dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos y que solo vale la pena vivir si alguien te ama, si es así, ¿qué será de mí?, tu no lo haces, yo lo sé, así me duela aceptarlo.

.

.

Salimos con tus amigos un viernes bastante caluroso, ellos ya me conocen y me tratan como uno más de su grupo, por el camino, veo las estrellas preguntándome que tan viejas son estas, probablemente muchas de estas ya estén muertas y aun así nos iluminan la noche.

Entramos al bar rápidamente, pidiendo ronda tras ronda, sirviendo diferentes tipos de licores, primero jugando billar, luego lanzando hábilmente los dardos, todo es felicidad hasta que Sharrkan comienza a cantar en el club, el mesero le anima, Yamu le regaña bastante sonrojada, yo me rio de ellos dos, su amor es tan notable que logran sacarme de quicio. Camino hasta el pequeño patio trasero del lugar, necesitaba aire fresco, el alcohol estaba comenzando a hacer efecto sobre mi cuerpo y eso es lo que yo menos quería. Me recuesto sobre los viejos azulejos de la pared por varios segundos hasta que decido seguir viendo inútilmente las estrellas, si yo fuera una de ellas ¿sería feliz?

Siento unos grandes brazos abrazándome, estás borracho y comienzas a besarme lentamente el cuello. Lloro y sigo haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez, eso es en lo único que pienso.

Se oyen varios golpes, botellas rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, probablemente todos se encuentren en su peor estado, ¿qué hago aquí?...

A veces el dolor me hace olvidar que estar a tu lado es mi idea de diversión, porque eres tú, Sinbad eres tú, todo lo que hago es por ti.

.

.

Entro al departamento con dificultad, tu lo haces gateando, cuando te veo así me parece patético que me haya enamorado de ello, te ayudo a caminar hasta tu habitación, me agradeces, tomas delicadamente mis mejillas y me besas, con lentitud, sin prisa alguna, pero con pasión y placer, devorando no solo mi corazón, sino todo mi ser, me arrinconas en la pared que se encuentra más cerca, comienzas a meter tus manos dentro de mi camisa y pantalón, yo soy feliz, anhelaba desde hace años estar así contigo, mis sensaciones comienzan a llevarme, me siento mecido por el mar, recuerdo levemente que mi ropa fue quitada con ferocidad de tu parte, aun siento sobre mi piel tus duras mordidas, tengo impregnada cada caricia, todo me hace tan feliz, gimo angustiado por el dolor, me miras fuera de ti, enceguecido por el alcohol y el placer, me pegas un puño en mi cara cuando cierro mis piernas, yo... yo no quería hacerlo así. Cuando por fin abro mis ojos no se en que terminó todo, tu brazo sobre mi cadera me da una idea de ello.

Me siento en la cama y siento un dolor en mi parte baja, alzo levemente la sábana, joder… me diste tan duro que sangré. _Que maravillosa primera vez._

Intento aferrarme a mi idea, _es incluso mejor de lo que pensaba. _Eso es lo que quiero ver, dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos, eso ya lo sé, eso me repito a diario, especialmente cuando sé que esto es unilateral.

Toco delicadamente tu mejilla y comienzo a llorar, esto no es lo que quería, yo solo deseaba ser amado de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago, siempre me consuelas con palabras tontas y actos que solo dos amantes desean hacer, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso no somos familia?, me das alas y luego me encierras, eres malvado Sinbad, quizá es por eso que te amo.

Te amo, te amo con todo mí ser, mientras tú amas a alguien más… amas a alguien que no soy yo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carmín como el mar**

Pasa rápidamente el tiempo cuando no estás con la persona a quien más amas, luego del incidente que tuvimos el día que salimos a tomar con tus amigos, decidí regresar a casa, no quería volver a ver tu rostro por más que mi corazón lo pidiera con pesar. ¿Acaso sabes que te acostaste conmigo cuando el alcohol te había consumido por completo?, tus manos se robaron la inocencia de tu cuerpo y las sucias palabras salidas de tu boca taladraron mis oídos hasta que dejé de escucharlas… _los gemidos que soltaba tan dolorosamente junto a mis sollozos callaron todo._

Mis padres decidieron quedarse por varios meses más en su nuevo punto de control de la economía, no los culpo, es necesario cuando la globalización es lo único que define si una empresa sigue compitiendo en el mercado o no; a diario me dejas un mensaje en la contestadora, siempre preguntas si estoy bien, ¿acaso tu cinismo es así de grande?, es obvio que no lo estoy…

Como lo que hay en el refrigerador, cuando es necesario compro en el supermercado algún pote de helado o lo que hace falta en casa, a veces salgo a comer con Hakuryuu o Aladdín, nada fuera de lo común; mis notas siguen siendo las mejores de mi clase, sigo practicando esgrima tres veces a la semana y las otras dos las dedico al licor que consigo en el 24/7 de Kassim, nada puede ir mejor.

Dicen que he bajado de peso, también afirman que me ven decaído y que sufro constantes desmayos; pero yo no le veo problema a eso, son solo un par de consecuencias luego de haber perdido lo que nunca tuviste pero si amaste con cuerpo y alma.

Las películas del fin de semana son aburridas, los primetime son fenomenales pero han pasado semanas desde que los veo, no quiero pasar otras cuarenta y ocho horas pasando de niveles en absurdos videojuegos, eso sería un dejavú doloroso uno que probablemente solo yo tenga que aguantar.

El teléfono suena, con parsimonia me levanto del suelo, camino lánguido hacia él, pateando botellas vacías en el proceso, es tú número, quizá sea hora de contestar.

– _¿Qué quieres?_ –Pregunté recostándome sobre la pared lentamente, escucho tu suspiro, ¿acaso pregunté algo malo?– _¿para qué me llamas?, Tío Sinbad _

– _¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?_ –No quiero responder eso, no es tan sencillo decir que me partiste mi parte baja cuando no eras consciente de tus movimientos.

– _No quiero saber nada más de ti_ –Es una gran mentira, yo lo sé y tú también– _ando ocupado en la escuela y no tengo tiempo como para andar haciendo estupideces_

– _Alibaba, podremos tener confianza pero eso no implica que debas faltarme al respeto _–Niego con la cabeza, eres un maldito, ¿por qué me hablas de esta manera?– _tan solo llamaba para avisarte que cuando quieras puedes venir a mi departamento y pasar un fin de semana, al final debes sentirte solo sin tus padres._

Cuelgo, dejo que mi cuerpo se recueste sobre la fría madera y me permito derramar todas las lágrimas que estuve aguantando durante todo este tiempo, la fría soledad carcome mi alma y eres tú el único que logra calmarme, ¿Qué pasa cuando el sol que ilumina a una persona lo enceguece de tal manera que esta solo puede ver oscuridad?...

Me arrastro por varios minutos hasta que alcanzo la puerta principal, salgo rápidamente, aun el clima es conveniente para salir sin abrigarse, tomo el tren, espero media hora parado cerca de una de sus puertas y cuando estas por fin se abren en la estación a la que necesito llegar, salgo corriendo rápidamente, el raciocinio no existe cuando deseas creer en algo.

Salido con una sonrisa al portero y sigo con mi trote por las escaleras, las piernas duelen, mi pecho se quema, solo siento dolor en este momento, ¿acaso esto es un suave aviso para mí?, abro la puerta con delicadeza, quizá con miedo a interrumpirte y en realidad estaba en lo cierto.

Los gemidos llegaron hasta mis oídos como agujas que atraviesan la piel con lentitud, parpadeé incansablemente hasta que logré ver, ¿era necesario volver a llorar?, titubeando me quito los zapatos e inicio el viaje hasta tu habitación; no es necesario terminarlo, ustedes han dejado la puerta de par en par y puedo ver por el espejo como penetras tan delicadamente a Ja'far, ¿no que adorabas profundamente lo rebelde que era ese hombre?, por lo que veo, el rebelde eres tu…

Se besan con delicadeza e instintivamente tapo mi boca al comenzar a sollozar, esto no es justo, no lo es, te ves tan feliz, le acaricias su rostro y le das besos en cualquier lugar de este, ¿por qué conmigo no fue así?, ¿acaso lo hiciste por pesar?, si el mundo está hecho para entregarme a ti, ¿por qué tu no lo haces conmigo?

Sus gemidos de puta siguen haciéndome sufrir, ahora se sostiene de tus brazos y grita tu nombre a cada nada, yo estoy arrodillado llorando, ¿puedo llegar a hacer algo más?, sigo allí, en ese mismo lugar viendo como mi corazón es destrozado lentamente, comienzas a gruñir de manera desesperada y segundos después un _te amo_, sale de tus labios.

Asiento con mi cabeza, limpio las lágrimas que aun recorren mis mejillas y deseando no ser visto, salgo rápidamente, me largo de ese sucio lugar.

.  
.

Llegué a casa destrozado, tomé la última botella llena que encontré, la abrí con desesperación y el líquido de esta quemó por completo mi garganta.

Busqué en mi baño las pastas para mi tediosa ansiedad, esta solo me da antes de los exámenes finales, muy conveniente en realidad… dejé de tomarlas cuando me dijiste que eso mostraba lo débil que era, me gustaría que volvieras a verme así. No sé cuántas había en ese hermoso frasco de cristal, solo sé que hicieron una buena combinación con lo que estaba bebiendo.

No me amas Sinbad, todo mi amor es unilateral, vivo para verte vivir con alguien más, siempre me quedo esperándote en el mismo lugar, ni el dinero, ni la amistad, ni mis padres logran sacarme de esta depresión tan patética, lo supe cuando vi mi reflejo en un espejo; mi vitalidad se fue junto a la virginidad que me robaste.

El cuchillo más pequeño de la cocina me seduce cuando voy a botar las muestras de mi pecado, sonrío, ¿si me corto las alas dejaré de sufrir?

El dolor atraviesa mis muñecas, ese corte vertical en ambas me hace reír, nunca creí que el carmín fuera tan maravilloso junto al color caoba del suelo, ¿acaso puedo nadar sin mar?, comienzo a esparcir ese hermoso rojo por todo el lugar, mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y caigo mirando fijamente la puerta.

Esta se abre justo cuando veo a alguien entrar, ¿de quién será esa hermosa voz que me llama de manera tan desesperada?, ¿quizá eres tú?

No lo sé.

¿Quizás soy yo?

Tal vez.


End file.
